Torn Fabric
by CrazyNutSquirrel
Summary: Just a little story written with my brothers regarding a crossover between Digimon Adventure 1/2 and Tamers. The new Tamers each seem to have two digimon, and they're being sent to the digital world almost immediately. K  because it's friendly.
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes! I like dem. :3**

**Beelzemon X: Get on with what you're going to say already!**

**Sheesh, when I wanted to catch myself a muse, I didn't expect he'd be so pushy... anyway, I am writing this story with my brothers (Minty and Felix are their characters). My character is Lara. All characters who weren't in Digimon Tamers most likely belong to us (or someone we know). If they don't, we'll say.**

**Beelzemon X: I'd probably have to remind you.**

**Minty: This is a cross over story, even if it won't seem that way for the first four chapters.**

**True 'nuff. Anyway, this story is sort of random and things happen sorta quickly, but that's not the point, the point is to enjoy yourself! :D Now I'm going to start listening to something and post this.**

**Minty: DON'T FORGET THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Sheesh! Don't deafen me! Beelzemon X, you do it. As your author, I command you!**

**Beelzemon X: Now who's being pushy?**

**Just do it.**

**Beelzemon X: Fine. CrazyNutSquirrel and her acquaintances...**

**BROTHERS!**

**Beelzemon X: ... don't own Digimon. However, they do own the idea for this story and some of the characters (as in, not that many).**

**Beelzemon X, I'm warning you...**

**Beelzemon X: Any errors in certain facts you know are probably Crazy's fault and...**

**THAT'S IT! *grabs baseball bat* YOU'RE GOING DOWN!**

**Beelzemon X: In your dreams! *whips out another baseball bat and proceeds to duel with Crazy***

Jeri burst into Rika's bedroom, apologizing for being late. Rika waved a hand, "Something came up didn't it?" Jeri nodded.

"Three of my cousins are coming to visit. You'll have to hide your partners for awhile, they don't really know about digimon being real." Kazu's jaw dropped.

"What? The D-reaper appears everywhere, and then we have the Parisimon invasion, and they don't know about digimon?"

"Somehow, they were in one of the few places that wasn't affected by the D-reaper, and they don't live close enough to catch wind of things like invasions of giant eyeballs."

"Takatomon, do I _have_ to hide?" asked Guilmon, ears drooping.

"Only for a little while, buddy."

"So, what are their names?" Asked Rika.

"Minty, Felix, and Lara."

"What sort of a name is Minty?" asked Kazu.

"What sort of a name is Kazu? Oh no wait, I forgot. It's 'Hirokazu' isn't it?"

"Stow it, Rika," mumbled Kazu.

Minty looked at Lara. "Are we there yet?"

"No. You asked me that five seconds ago. The answer will still be the same if you ask me in an hour."

"Why an hour?"

"Because we're stuck in this freaking traffic jam!" Said Lara. Minty sighed and pulled out an iPod touch. "Where did you get that?" She asked suspiciously.

"Um..."

"Let me see the back of that now..." Minty ducked as she took it. "THIS IS MINE!"

About two hours away, in Jeri's house, they thought they heard someone yell "THIS IS MINE!" However, they decided they were just hearing things.

In two hours, they arrived at the Katou residence. However, when the driver informed them that they were there, they told him to wait a moment. "Um... didn't you want to get here as quickly as possible?"

"Yes! But we're a little busy right now." What were they busy with? Writing a digimon story. They knew them as a card game and TV show, and had not been satisfied with the ending. So now they were making it longer, and Minty had practically awarded himself a tentomon. Jeri ran out when the driver knocked on the door.

"Hi, um... do you know these two?"

"Minty! Lara! What are you doing?"

"Finishing writing the chapter..." said Minty.

"There!" Said Lara, looking triumphant. "It's the greatest story in the history of Digimon fanfictions!" Jeri blinked.

"Alright, but why don't you come inside so the driver can leave now?" They sighed and grabbed their bags.

"Fine." The driver drove off as quickly as he could, without seeming _too_ relieved. Jeri showed them to the guest bedrooms and left them to themselves.

"Jeri seems different from last year," said Lara, looking concerned.

"How so?" Asked Minty, pulling out his collection of cars.

"She seems... well... sad."

"She seemed happy to me."

"In a forced way."

"If you say so," said Minty, shrugging. "What do you think we're having for dinner? Last time it was sandwiches every freaking time..."

"Jeri promised us sushi this time around." Minty did a little victory dance. "It's not that big a deal." They suddenly heard a childish voice greeting someone, then Jeri's voice telling the person that they would get to meet her cousins later and for now could they just go to the park and stay with the rest? Minty and Lara exchanged a look.

"Who was that Lara?" Asked Minty when she came to get them.

"Oh, just a friend of mine," she said, looking nervous.

"'Kay."

Guilmon was so bored. So very, very bored. So he decided to join Calumon in a game of tag, which the catalyst had already suckered Impmon into, via the twins. Impmon was good at avoiding them, he accomplished this by staying in the trees. However, this couldn't stop Calumon from reaching him. And it took a couple of minutes to explain to Guilmon that he couldn't use his Pyro Sphere to knock Impmon out of the trees, because that would be cheating and he might hurt the purple rookie. "Pineapple-head," he muttered as he climbed back into the trees before the twins could tag him.

"Aww come on! That's not fair!" Said Ai, pouting.

"What's not fair?" The rookies seemed to vanish. Calumon hung in plain sight for a minute before Impmon's hands darted out of the tree branches and grabbed him, yanking him out of sight.

"Mako wanted to change the rules," said Ai, thinking quickly. Jeri obviously knew that that wasn't it, but her cousins didn't.

"What game were you playing?" asked Minty.

"Tag," said Mako.

"What were the new rules?" Asked Lara.

"Mako wanted to have it so that if you keep away from the person who's it for five seconds, you win." Said Ai, crossing her arms. Lara giggled.

"I once made it so that sitting down would make me automatically win. So before the person who was it could move I would sit down and tell everyone I had won." Beeping suddenly went off. "What is that?" Asked Lara. Before Jeri could reply, Takato dashed towards them.

"Jeri get going with your cousins! The rest of us will take care of the bioemergence!"

"Bioemergence? What's a bioemergence?" Asked Minty.

"We'll explain later!" Yelled Takato as he dashed away. Before Jeri could get her cousins fully turned around, the digimon went after their Tamers. Lara's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Jeri, we are going to follow them."

"No we aren't! We have no protection in there!"

"If that bunch of digimon and your friends can't protect us, then yeah, I admit, we'd be toast. But hey, they should be able to take care of us." Jeri wished she could bang her head against her desk, but that was currently out of the question, seeing as her cousins were running towards the fog at the end of the path.

Rika had been having a bad day. First her mom tried to get her to put on a dress, when she hadn't attempted that in ages. Then she was at a cafe getting breakfast and someone tripped and spilled coffee on her. This resulted in her having to go home and actually put on that dress, seeing as her other clothes had all become mysteriously dirty and were in the laundry.

Luckily, she didn't have to change her hair, so it remained in it's high ponytail. And she was able to keep her runners on instead of being forced to switch into those ridiculous high heels her mom had purchased for her. She'd have sprained an ankle if she'd tried to run in those. So she didn't think that the digimon who had bioemerged might be friendly. Nope, she just went in as Sakuyamon, attacking left and right. So naturally, Wizardmon and Kuwagamon were going to retaliate. Their arrival had been, in fact, a mistake. And if not a mistake, then it hadn't been something they had wanted to do. They would have rather gone and watched a football game, by hijacking a signal from a satellite in the human world.

But sadly, they would never see if the team they were cheering for won the game or not. Nope. You'll find out why later, 'cause I sure ain't tellin' you now! As Sakuyamon dodged an attack from Kuwagamon, the Tamers, their partner digimon, and the two guests appeared. Lara's jaw dropped open. Minty's hit the floor. "OH MY FREAKING GOD IT'S A DIGIMON BATTLE AND IT'S THE COOLEST THING EVAR!" Yelled Lara. Minty turned and looked at her.

"I thought my winning that race against Felix was the coolest thing ever, because my car did a complete flip."

"That's the coolest videogame thing ever, this is the coolest REAL LIFE thing ever!"

"Okaaaay...?"

"You two need to get out of here! It's not safe!" Said Henry.

"And miss all the fun? You're a lunatic," said Lara. "I don't know you, but you're a lunatic."

"Glad someone else realizes."

"Terriermon..."

"Momentai, Henry!"

"Do you want me to give you to Suzie so she can make you Princess Pretty Pants?"

"Don't even joke about that Henry, it's not funny."

"From your point of view. I find it hilarious."

"Ha ha ha, I'm laughing," said Terriermon sarcastically.

"Glad you found it in you to lighten up," said Impmon, sounding equally sarcastic.

"Watch it devil midget, I can terrier tornado you into next season."

"'Devil midget'? Do you have any good original comebacks anymore helicopter head?"

"Right back at you, Terriermon-wannabe." Impmon snorted.

"Why in the world would I want to be a Terriermon? They're annoying, they act stupid, and they can't think of any witty comebacks."

"Witty comeback? Come here and I'll show you a witty comeback," muttered Terriermon.

"Terriermon! We have to biomerge so that we can help fight!"

"Isn't one mega against a champion and an ultimate enough?"

"Two against one isn't fair, even if the one is insanely strong compared to them." Takato and Guilmon exchanged a glance.

"They aren't going to stop arguing anytime soon, are they, Takato?"

"I don't think so buddy." The flash that announced that someone had digivolved turned their attention in the direction of the battle. Gallantmon stood tall, proud, and conceited. One of those is a lie. Did you guess conceited? Bingo bongo! Good for you for guessing which thing was a lie! Wizardmon turned to Kuwagamon.

"You take the fox, I'll take the knight." Kuwagamon clicked his pincers.

"I think you should take the fox lady, you both use magic."

"True."

"Stop talking and get fighting!" Snarled Sakuyamon, charging for them again. As her staff came towards them, Kuwagamon sprang in front of Wizardmon, and his shell absorbed the shock, the staff bounced off harmlessly.

"On second thought, I'll take the fox. You wouldn't last two minutes."

"Nice to know you have such faith in me," muttered Wizardmon, facing Gallantmon.

"Why are you in the human world?"

"Accident. Why do you want to load our data?"

"What? We don't want to load your data!"

"Every digimon wants to absorb every other digimon's data! Electro squall!" A ball of lightning shot at Gallantmon from his wand.

"Oh my freaking god, that was lightning!" Said Lara, looking more excited than ever. Minty, however, seemed to be getting that a digital field wasn't the safest place to be.

"Come on Lara, let's wait for them outside. We aren't safe."

"Stop being like Henry," she said. A bolt of lightning from Wizardmon's fingertips almost hit her and she started giggling insanely.

"Are you okay Lara?"

"Perfectly fine!" she sang. He groaned.

"You've had sugar haven't you?"

"Yup!" Kuwagamon crashed to the ground and lay there groaning as Sakuyamon turned to help Gallantmon gang up on Wizardmon, who scowled when he realized he couldn't help his friend while defending himself. Minty felt... odd. Horrified, uncertain, nervous, and semi-excited were just a few of the emotions that ran through his conscious. Then he ran across the battlefield.

"Minty!" Yelled Lara, recognizing even in her sugared-out state that running onto the field of battle, into the line of fire, is not the greatest idea. "Minty get back here!" And then, not really thinking, she ran after him. A lightning bolt landed in her arm and stuck there. She stared at it for a moment. "Oh... that feels... odd..." then she fainted.

Minty hadn't noticed this, he had been focused on reaching Kuwagamon, who was glowing and shrinking. He became a much smaller insect type digimon with large green eyes. Tentomon. "Hey, scallywag, why'd you come here anyway?"

"It was an accident, we didn't mean to. That fox just started attacking us with no questions asked. We had to defend ourselves or be deleted!"

"Ah. Well... I think, from what Jeri said, that Rika's sort of been having a bad day."

"That doesn't give her an excuse to delete us. All of us have bad days, and you don't see me going around and trying to blow up everything in sight just because I'm annoyed."

"Dude, I only met you today," said Minty.

"Good point..."

Wizardmon hurled bolts of lightning at Gallantmon and Sakuyamon, knowing there was no freaking way he could win without digivolving. '_Wizardmon..._' he looked around while the two megas prepared to attack. The only human with a voice like that was... the hyper girl. Oh no. Why would she be talking to him though? He ducked under Gallantmon's shield of the just, and hurled more lightning. '_Ask for a truce,_' said the girl's voice.

"You must be joking."

'_I'm not._'

"Well I'm going to get deleted if I pause for even a second."

'_Then fly to Lara and dedigivolve. You're her partner after all._'

"I'm her _what_?"

'_Partner. Now get moving before you're fried_!' As Wizardmon grumbled and turned himself towards Lara, Tentomon and Minty high fived. Tentomon was awesome at mimicry.

Lara was busy trying to think of words to describe how horrible fainting was. It definitely wasn't a fun thing to do when you're a damsel in distress. Not that she was a damsel in distress, but whatever. The lightning bolt had fizzled out, and her arm looked fine... except for the fact that it was slightly red. She heard wind going over something, and looked up. Wizardmon was flying towards him, and the biomerged megas were giving chase.

Wizardmon landed in front of her and closed his eyes. Then he glowed and shrank. What emerged was a... Impmon. He stumbled. "Oooh shouldn't of done that. Stupid voice, stupid idea to listen to it..." he muttered.

"Oh my GOSH it's an Impmon!" She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Ribs... breaking... neck... odd angle...!" he gasped, struggling to get out of her grip. By now, the megas had become four individuals again.

"Do you want to be my partner?" She asked, looking excited.

"Is she always like this?" Impmon asked no one in particular.

"She'll be fine once she's got the sugar out of her system," said Minty, coming over with Tentomon. He held a digivice in his hand. An orange and green digivice.

"When did you get that?" asked Lara, sitting up. "It's pretty! I want one too! Gimme," Minty laughed and shook his head.

"This is mine! Get your own." She pouted, but then a light formed in front of her and she got one too.

"YAY!" She hugged Impmon again, causing the poor digimon to frantically gasp for air. "You and me will be the best partners ever Zeden!"

"Sure kid," he said. "Mind lettin' go?"

"Zeden? Why Zeden?" Asked Kazu. "Sounds sort of lame, no offense meant."

"Zeden was the first thing that popped to mind for a nickname. How 'bout you Minty? Whaddaya call Tentomon?"

"Uh... Scallywag."

"Should I be hurt?" Asked Tentomon.

"No, silly. That nickname is cool!"

"Only because you're a scallywag," said Minty, rolling his eyes. She stuck out her tongue at him.

"So are you!"

"Mom said that we're immature. Do you think she'll change her mind if she meets Minty and Lara?" asked Mako. Everyone burst out laughing.

**Felix: OH ME GAWSH WHERE AM I? I need to wait until next chapter... this is troubling.**

**Peppy: Use bombs wisely.**

**Bomberman: *nods***

**Felix: I am not the main author of this though! I'm only in the next chapter! Could that be... my one and ONLY breath in this story?**

**Old Peppy: General Pepper died.**

**Bomberman: ... *almost lights bomb***

**Peppy: He should have done a Barrel Roll. Don't mess up that Arwing!**

**Bomberman: Fire in the hole! *the bomb rolls towards Peppy and Felix***

***Explosion***

**What is going on here?**

**Felix: I just got blasted in the face.**

**Minty: Felix are you okay?**

**I thought I said to write an author note! Not a freaking randomosity story!**

**Bomberman: *points at Peppy* It's his fault!**

**Peppy: *points at Bomberman* What are you doing shooting at me, Fox?**

**Beelzemon: If this sorry excuse for a first chapter actually amused you or you found you actually liked it, review. Flames are perfectly fine.**

**No they aren't! NO FLAMES! They'll only be used for campfires. :3**

**Bomberman: And Bombs!**

**Peppy: Use bombs wisely, and don't mess up that arwing! Do a barrel roll!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note time again! :D We come to the second chapter of this... odd story.**

**Beelzemon X: Odd is way too mild when referring to this story!**

**You'd like to think that.**

**Minty: DOH-N'T!**

**"Doh"n't what?**

**Minty: The Mario Bros. are putting a dangerous bomb!**

**... This is a Digimon story, not a Mario story.**

**Beelzemon X: Sure it ain't a "mud story"?**

**ARGH! YOU'RE SO GOING TO GET IT! *loads a piece of chewed gum into a slingshot and aims at Beelzemon X* **

Water balloons? Check. Pepper? Check. Orange juice? Check. Prank bible and other equipment? Check. Felix looked at his pile of things, feeling pleased with himself. Then he sipped some orange juice (what, did you expect him to use that for, a prank? He needs to drink something!) What would he set up first...? He already knew Masahiko would go along with anything he said, so setting up pranks wouldn't be too hard. He had to make sure that the pepper bucket would be disturbed as soon as the door was opened, otherwise it wouldn't fall on the heads of his cousin and siblings when they got back.

He carefully measured the right amount of pepper into it, and gave it to Masahiko with instructions. The little boy went off with it, the excuse for carrying it being that they were playing a war game and it was gunpowder. Mrs. Katou bought those sorts of excuses, so they were easy enough to come up with. She was just happy to have kids in the house. Knowing how his siblings would flop onto their seats, Felix put water balloons under the cushions, and a water balloon under Jeri's pillow.

Rubbing his hands, with a look of fiendish glee on his face, he set about looking for other good pranks to set up. The trick was not to put up too many at once. If you did that, it was inevitable that some of them would be discovered and disarmed before they could do their job. Mischief made, he told Mrs. Katou that he was going to go to the park with Masahiko to play with his RC Arwing, which a friend of his had made for him in exchange for a couple of good pranks to play on his sister's boyfriend. It had been worth it.

"So, you calmed down yet?"

"Nope!" Zeden sighed at the cheerful expression on Lara's face.

"How long until you're calmed down?"

"It takes about an hour longer usually," said Lara, causing Zeden to groan.

"I don't think I can handle this..."

"Don't worry, she doesn't usually have this much sugar," said Minty. Tentomon then mimicked Lara.

"Zeden! We'll be the best partners EVAR!" Zeden glared at his friend.

"Stow it, Scallywag."

"Oh hush up, your nickname sounds a lot more ridiculous than mine."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" The two immediately started tussling, rolling over and over on the ground. Somehow, a random bike nearly ran over them, but then it's wheels exploded and it's rider was sent flying, so the two digimon didn't get distracted from their fight. Almost as if nothing had happened, the biker rode on, his wheels perfectly fine.

"Um... am I the only one who saw that?" Asked Jeri.

"If you mean are you the only one who saw the wheels go KABOOOM and then be back to normal, nope. I saw it too," said Lara, speaking a little too fast to be normal. Jeri gave her a weird look.

"You weren't ever like this last time you came over."

"I didn't get my hands on a whole box of sugar last time," said Lara, doing what looked like a smiley face. Jeri's eyes widened.

"You downed a whole box of sugar?"

"Yup!"

"In one go?"

"No! That would be silly. I had it with other things."

"But you basically ate it all in one sitting," said Rika.

"Exactly." With discussions like this going on, they came home.

"You go first," said Minty as soon as they stood in front of the door.

"Why?" asked Lara, looking suspicious. This was a sign that the sugar was wearing off. This was a lot faster than normal... maybe it had something to do with all the excitement.

"Because I say so."

"That ain't working." Lara opened the door and pushed Minty through first, ducking to hide behind him. This did not prevent pepper from reaching her nose and making her sneeze. And Minty didn't even catch the worst of it, most of it fell on his hair, then trickled to his nose. Rika got the worst. The wind blew it out of the house straight into her face, and she had a sneezing fit.

"Who..." she sneezed again. "Who set that up?" Her voice was dangerously calm.

"Probably F..." Lara clapped a hand over Minty's mouth.

"Do you want her to make a voodoo doll of him and stick it full of pins and needles?"

"Uh..."

"Don't say who you know it is," hissed Lara. "Or I swear I will drink all the orange juice before you can reach it!" Minty's eyes widened.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He dashed into the house to protect the orange juice, and they heard a yell. They found Minty on the floor with an upside down jack-in-the-box in front of his face. "Well that was... unexpected," he said, acting as if he hadn't yelled. Lara calmly yanked on the jack-in-the-box, which caused a bunch of other ones hanging upside down to open in front of people's faces.

"Felix?" She called. "I have something to say to you..." There was no reply. "Auntie Shizue?" Mrs. Katou appeared in the hallway.

"What is it L... why are all these jack-in-the-boxes here?"

"Do you know where Felix is?"

"He went to the park with Masahiko, why?"

"Darn it," muttered Lara. "We can't get him if Masahiko's watching... hmmm..." She turned to Zeden. "Hey Zeden?"

"What?"

"Do you know how to digivolve to Wizardmon?"

"Noooo..."

"Too bad. If you did, you might be able to distract Masahiko with some tricks."

"Hey! I can still do tricks!" Zeden protested.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." A flame started circling around her head as he glared at her.

"Got any cards?"

"Let's see..." She reached into her pockets and started pulling out lots of things, including loose change, a notebook, a hardcover book (how the heck did that fit?), some candy, a toy giraffe, and finally, a deck of cards.

"How does she fit all that into her pockets?" Asked Kazu, thinking of how he would be able to hide a ton of digimon related things if he could do that.

"I don't know, she does it all the time," said Minty. "And her pockets don't even bulge. She once shoved a cooler into her pocket, and it was perfectly fine."

"How would she even get a bit of that into her pocket?" Asked Rika.

"MAGIC!" Yelled Lara in her ear. Rika fell sideways, clapping her hands to her ear.

"Don't do that!" Yelled Rika.

"Yes, please don't Lara," said Mrs. Katou. "It's quite disconcerting."

"Sorry Auntie, I couldn't resist!" said Lara, looking strangely innocent and sweet. Then Minty realized she was using the puppy eyes. Or the kitty eyes or whatever. All he knew is that were wide and seemed to contain half the universe in them when she looked like that. And it usually charmed anyone she was aiming them at. Scallywag tugged on Minty's pant leg.

"Minty? How does she do that?" Minty shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I think it's one of those girl things."

"No it's not, I can do it too!" said Terriermon. "It's easy!" Terriermon pulled what looked like please-don't-hurt-me puppy eye version. Scallywag looked at him for a minute, then turned to Minty.

"I think Terriermon's crazy."

Felix threw the frisbee and Masahiko ran to catch it. His fingertips brushed it, but it went by him. A red dinosaur, who's head was level with Felix's own, had caught it. The dinosaur's head tilted to the side. He had black marks on him, three claws on each hand, and yellow eyes. His stomach was white. "What are you playing?"

"Frisbee," said Felix, shaking off his surprise. Masahiko didn't seem surprised in the least.

"Did you get bigger Guilmon?" he asked, looking confused. The dinosaur, a guilmon, looked at himself.

"I don't think so, I've always been this size."

"No you haven't! And where's Takato?"

"I don't know anyone called Takato, you must be mistaking me for someone else," said the guilmon. Then he looked at the orange frisbee in his claws. "Can I play too?"

"Sure!" said Felix. "We could use another player."

**Minty: The bomb had a skull. BOOM!**

**Beelzemon X: It blasted in my face. Was it **_**supposed**_** to do that?**

**Shadow: I don't think so.**

**Beelzemon: HEY! This is a Digimon story! Not a Sonic the Hedgehog one! OUT! OUT FOUL FIEND! *whacks Shadow over the head with a feather duster until he chaos controls away***

**:D Beelzemon X! You finally admitted it's a Digimon story! I'm so proud of you! *hugs***

**Beelzemon X: *pours itching powder down the back of Crazy's shirt***

**WHY YOU NO GOOD...! *grabs the nearest broom and uses author powers to get rid of the powder***

**Shadow: *reappears* Read and review.**

**Beelzemon X: *avoids Crazy so he can whack Shadow on the head with a feather duster* OUT FOUL FIEND!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beelzemon X: So, everyone's asleep right now, and I figured that even though this story isn't really good...**

**ChaosGallantmon: You don't really mean that.**

**Beelzemon X: HOILY MOILY WHEN DID YOU GET HERE? And who are you anyway?**

**ChaosGallantmon: Everyone's going to wake up if you don't keep it down.**

**Beelzemon X: Answer the question.**

**ChaosGallantmon: For heaven's sake, do you not look at the text on the screen? It's appearing as we talk.**

**Beelzemon X: It's wh...? AARGH! NO! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!**

**ChaosGallantmon: I knew that MetalKoromon would come in handy, he sticks like a leech to anyone once he's attached. Now to upload this and make myself look totally innocent before Crazy finds out...**

Henry looked around. "So, what does this Felix guy look like?"

"Tall and serious maybe?" Said Terriermon. "Come on, he's gotta look totally innocent of all crimes if he's gonna perpetrate..."

"Your sentence isn't making sense anymore Terriermon."

"I think I might have a case of deja vu, Henry."

"What?"

"Look over there! Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"I see Felix, that's all I see," said Lara, marching towards the three people playing frisbee. Two were human, one was a guilmon. Takato's Guilmon blinked, and slipped back into his old way of addressing Takato, again.

"Takatomon, is that another guilmon?"

"Yeah, I'd say it is..."

"Hey! Felix!" called Minty, waving. The larger guilmon turned, and got whacked in the side of the head by the oncoming frisbee.

"Ouch! Felix..." whined the guilmon. "That hurt!"

"I'd thrown it before you turned, it's not my fault you were hit!" said Felix.

"It still hurt though..."

"Then we'll just have to get you an ice pack."

"Not before you 'fess up for your crimes!" Lara tried to tackle Felix, who dodged.

"What did I do?"

"Set up a bunch of traps in the house for when we got back!" she yelled, trying to catch him again.

"Help me Nuclear!"

"Who's Nuclear?" Asked the larger guilmon, tilting his head to the side.

"You!"

"Oh. Okay." Nuclear came forward and caught Lara. "Why are you trying to get your brother by the way?"

"Because he arranged for a bucket of pepper to be dumped on our heads, and for jack-in-the-boxes to scare the living daylights out of us when we got home!"

"What are jack-in-the-boxes?"

Kiko got off the plane and looked around. "Now where is that girl...? She said she'd be here to drive me to Jeri's." At that precise moment, a battered looking van drew up and a window lowered.

"Hop in Kiko! Sorry to keep you waiting!"

"It's okay, just get me there quickly, I have words to say to those three..." Rally grinned.

"I have no doubt that you do." They tore off down the street, raising protests from some of the other cars.

Zeden and Scallywag were locked in a fight to the death. Neither was backing down, there would be no mercy! "AND SCALLYWAG WINS!" Announced Terriermon, waving an ear like a flag. Zeden growled as Scallywag jumped around, laughing.

"Curse you Scallywag," he muttered.

"It's not my fault I'm better at Crazy Eights than you." Lara hugged Zeden.

"It's okay Zeden, you beat Scallywag at arm wrestling after all."

"Don't remind me," said Scallywag, causing Zeden to smirk.

"Yeah, I did beat you in that," he said.

"And don't rub it in."

"Takato, where's the Guilmon bread?"

"You ate it all!"

"I did?" Rika sighed.

"Goggle-head and Pineapple-head..."

"Speak for yourself," said Terriermon, grinning.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Rika, narrowing her eyes. The rabbit digimon didn't seem to notice the danger. And if he did, he chose to ignore it.

"Your pony tail makes your head look like a pineapple. Guilmon's looks like a dinosaur's head with wings attached where ears should be."

"Get over here you insulting rabbit!" yelled Rika, chasing Terriermon, who leapt from Henry's shoulder and dashed off. Unfortunately, his long ears were a problem, seeing as Rika kept on almost catching them.

"Gotta run, gotta hide, gotta get safe!" panted Terriermon, darting into a doorway.

"Don't think you can-" Rika was cut off as the door slammed.

"Whoa... how'd that happen?" asked Terriermon, his voice echoing slightly. He heard a faint, sinister buzzing. "Who... who's there?" Terriermon pressed against the door, which was rattling as Rika tried to open it. But he couldn't hear it rattling, and he couldn't hear her cursing either. This scared him. All he could hear was the buzzing, which was getting steadily closer.

Henry heard Terriermon's voice getting steadily more panicked, even though it was muffled. "That's not Rika scaring him," he said, shooting out of the room and down the hallway. Rika didn't look bent on catching Terriermon so she could teach him a lesson, she looked bent on opening the door and finding out what was in there with the rabbit. Henry added his efforts to hers, and the door started to groan. Guilmon came next, pupils small, a growl rising from his chest.

"There's another digimon in there," he said.

"What sort, boy? Do you know?"

"It's a bug," said Guilmon, sniffing. "And it smells like honey..." Zeden dashed by them and smashed his shoulder against the door. Surprisingly, the result of the two Tamers pulling it, and the rookie smashing it inwards made it open outwards. Terriermon shot out and hid behind Henry, looking freaked out.

"What the hell is in there?" Renamon narrowed her eyes.

"Come out or we'll come in and load you." They heard a grumble and what looked like a huge bee came out.

"I wasn't trying to scare him, I was trying to find him so he wouldn't walk in the honey."

"What honey?" They flicked on the light switch and found a huge pool of honey in the center of the room.

"Why is this here?" asked Lara, looking confused.

"It's digital honey, and if he steps in it, it won't be fit for consumption at all," said the bee. "See these jars? I'm putting them in there so that people will be able to get it without it being polluted by different data types, so vaccine won't have anything polluted by virus, and the viruses won't have anything polluted by vaccines. They hate it when those things happen."

"You're a virus type," said Terriermon, obviously over his fright.

"Of course, all FanBeemon are viruses," said FanBeemon, grinning at them. "But we don't pollute the honey for some reason. Others do."

"That doesn't explain why the honey is here."

"Well I was trying to sort it when one of the other workers, a sort of rival of mine, went and somehow caused me to bioemerge. Not quite sure why the honey came too, but it did." He shrugged and started putting honey into jars again. "It should be cleaned up in about two minutes, now out! I don't want to risk any of you stepping in it!"

"Can I watch? I promise I won't touch it," said Minty. FanBeemon looked at him suspiciously, then shrugged.

"Fine, but just you." Minty grinned and sat down. Then he looked at the others, who's jaws had dropped. Either that, or they had gained incredulous expressions.

"What are you waiting for? Out!"

As Jeri ran to answer the door, the rest of them tried to figure out why FanBeemon had allowed Minty to stay inside, but not the rest of them. It wasn't as if they were going to step in the honey! Jeri ran back, smiling. "Hey Lara, Felix! Your mom's here." Lara and Felix exchanged a look before tearing off down the hall.

"HIDE MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Inside the room, Minty and FanBeemon looked up. "What's that?" asked FanBeemon, sounding slightly nervous.

"It sounds like my siblings yelling."

"Why?" Minty listened for a bit, then heard a voice he recognized. "It's our mom."

"What's a... mom?" asked FanBeemon.

"Don't you know about parents?"

"Not really." Minty sighed.

"Every human has parents. A mom and a dad. The dad goes to work and earns money for the family, and the mom makes sure the kids do what they're supposed to."

"In every family?" asked FanBeemon, astonished.

"Well some do it differently, but that's basically what happens." They heard the voice that was now identified as Kiko's go past the door. "Felix and Lara are probably hiding by now. Aunt Shizue's gonna find them faster than you can say 'hello Mr. Sun'."

"How do you...?"

"NOOOOOOO! DON'T DO THIS TO US AUNTIE SHIZUE!" As FanBeemon looked stunned, Minty shrugged.

"Told you."

Kiko had told them to wait for her before getting on the plane (even if it meant missing it and having to wait a couple of hours or so (or even a whole day)), but they got on anyway, not wanting to wait longer to get to see Jeri (and in Felix's case, play pranks). So Kiko had come on the next flight, and was quite prepared to give them a talk down. But Minty, who came in later, saw something on the TV that could distract her: a ten minute clip of Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind. So for the couple of seconds that Kiko was distracted, her three kids vanished into another room and quietly locked the door. "That was funny!" Lara gave him a look.

"That was lucky."

"No it wasn't, Scallywag hijacked it for me and put that on." Lara looked at Scallywag with new appreciation.

"Thank you Scallywag, we would have been roasted otherwise."

"Medium-rare," added Felix.

"No, we'd have been well done."

"Ah."

"WHERE ARE YOU TWO?" They quickly opened a window and climbed out, before racing around to the other side of the house, where the rest of the Tamers and their partners were assembled.

"Quick! We just escaped, let's go!" And so they ran off to the park. Again.

"Ah... ze fresh air..."

"Why did you say 'ze'?"

"Because I felt like it."

"Hm... ah! Ze ice cream truck!"

"Why did you say that?"

"Because I felt like it," quoted Lara. Minty rolled his eyes and FanBeemon grinned. Scallywag was still sulking about FanBeemon also being Minty's partner.

"I mean, honestly, it's not like I can't take care of him!" Scallywag had said. Everyone decided to leave him to his sulking so that it would end sooner rather than later.

"I'm bored," said Felix, pulling out his Nintendo DS Lite. He stared the power and the screen flashed white ominously. Kiko caught sight of them and started running over when white light shot out of Felix's gaming device and covered them all. They seemed to shrink and be pulled into the screen. When the light disappeared, the DS fell to the ground and broke. This destroyed another boy's hope of stealing it.

In another area of Shinjuku, a woman's computer screen started glowing. "What in the world...?" She was sucked into it, and the other Hypnos employees started an uproar as they tried to figure out what happened.

**Beelzemon X: Where is that ChaosGallantmon? I'm gonna rip that helmet with the blue Guilmon face on it to shreds!**

**Looking for someone Beelx?**

**Beelzemon: Who?**

**Beelx, your new nickname. It's taking your name Beelzemon, removing the z, and replacing it with the X that is at the end of your name. It makes it quicker to say.**

**Beelzemon X: How dare you shorten my name!**

**Whatever. Who uploaded this chapter by the way, do you know?**

**Beelzemon X: ChaosGallantmon.**

**AHA! I KNEW IT! *rushes at Beelzemon X***

**Beelzemon X: What I say?**

**It's "what did you say", not "what I say". And what you said was that it was ChaosGallantmon, this proves that you stole my hairbrush!**

**Beelzemon X: What would I want with your stupid hairbrush?**

**MetalKoromon: Uh oh...**

**MY HAIRBRUSH IS NOT STUPID! *attacks Beelzemon X with a hair dryer***

**Beelzemon: AAAAAAAAAARGH! THE HAIR DRYER OF DOOM APPROACHES! *runs***

**MetalKoromon: R and... R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaand it's peanut butter jelly t...!**

**Beelzemon X: I REFUSE TO HAVE YOU SING THAT HORRIBLE SONG!**

The data space was... interesting. But there was a problem, all of them were floating away from each other, and there seemed to be no way to move back into a group. Each Tamer had their partner with them, and in the distance, someone else floated, but they couldn't tell if it was a digimon or a human. The fact remained that Kiko was telling her children off, even though she wasn't standing on solid ground. The data space didn't seem to affect your vocal chords.

Then, sick of floating, Zeden pointed towards some glowing green circuit boards and announced that that was down. As soon as that decision was made, FanBeemon swore (nothing too bad, "fudge" being what he said) and they all plummeted downwards. "YOUNG MAN YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Yelled Lara.

"Who are you calling young?" asked Zeden. "I'm probably much older than you!"

"Prove it!" Before he could reply, they hit the circuit boards and fell through them.

Rally lounged on her bed and kicked her legs back and forth in the air as she scrolled down some results in Google. "Ah sweet!" She loved looking at rally cars, mainly because she wanted to drive race cars when she grew up. An odd, unrelated image was near the bottom. It looked like some black dinosaur person in grey armor with yellow chords connecting some of it. And that dude had huge claws. She clicked on it, curious as to what it was. _BlackWarGreymon_, announced the file name. She decided that because it looked cool, she'd download it for later reference. "Downloading data," announced her computer.

"What?" Her computer had never done that before. The screen glowed white.

"Transportation to the data space: initiating."

"WHAT THE HECK?" She was sucked into her computer before anyone else in the house even heard the first word of her exclamation.

Minty pushed himself up and realized he was on FanBeemon's head, and that Scallywag was perched on his butt. "GET OFF!" Scallywag groaned and rolled over, his wings unable to open while he was on his back.

"What happened?" The insect digimon asked, sounding slightly woozy.

"That Impmon gave us a crash landing," growled FanBeemon, standing so that Minty rolled onto his back where he could sit up.

"Where's Mom?" asked Minty, looking around. Scallywag hopped onto FanBeemon as well as the larger insect digimon took off into the sky, his wings buzzing as they went.

"She probably landed somewhere else."

"But where, Scallywag?"

"Would you please stop calling me that! I'm Tentomon! Not Scallywag!"

"But it's your nickname!"

"Did I agree to it?"

"No..."

"Then don't call me that!"

"I think it's a fine nickname. Do I have one?" asked FanBeemon. Scallywag glared at him.

"Gyro," decided Minty.

"Gyro? Gyro..." FanBeemon rolled the name around his mouth for a bit, then grinned. "I like it!"

"Well at least one of us is happy," muttered Scallywag. All the sand below them seemed to go on forever...

"Where are we anyway?"

"I forget the name of this level, but it's full of sand."

"That would be obvious from one glance," said Scallywag.

"If it wasn't, you'd be blind. It seems like everyone else fell in other levels."

"So each of the levels have names do they? Let's call this the Desert Level!"

"Sure."

"You're sure eager to please," Scallywag muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, the buzzing must have made you hear things."

Takato sat up, rubbing his head. Blinking some sand out of his eyes, he looked around for Guilmon. He found the red dinosaur asleep on top of Takato's (now empty) bag of bread. Takato rolled his eyes and went over to his partner, shaking the red dinosaur. "Guilmon, wake up Guilmon!"

"Takatomon?" asked Guilmon drowsily, opening one eye part way, looking around, then closing it again. "Five more minutes Takato..." he rolled over.

"Guilmon you've gotta get up now!" said Takato, grinning. "You've eaten all the bread, and in case a digimon attacks, I need you to be awake. I can't biomerge with you when you're asleep!"

"But Takatomon, there isn't a meramon around to attack us is there?"

"Probably not, it would be way too weird if it was a repeat of the last time we..."

"Fireball!" Guilmon moved remarkably fast for someone who was supposedly asleep. He shot up and knocked Takato to the side, barely managing to get his Tamer out of the way of a fireball.

"Well that jinxed it," groaned Takato, standing. Before he could start the whole biomerging process, another voice called out.

"Gear stinger!" Meramon was suitably distracted, and Takato and Guilmon were distracted as well. FanBeemon's attack, which had him flipping so his stinger could point at Meramon, involved Minty and Tentomon falling off his back. And they were rather high up...

"Minty!" called Scallywag, before he was enveloped in a cocoon of light. "Tentomon digivolve to... KABUTERIMON!" Takato's jaw dropped, and he just stared.

"That's a huge bug," commented Guilmon. Kabuterimon easily caught Minty in the palm of his hand before flying down and setting him on the ground. Then he aimed towards Meramon.

"Electro shocker!" Meramon disappeared in a burst of data, which Minty told FanBeemon not to load. The bee digimon came down looking slightly sulky.

"How do you expect me to digivolve when I can't absorb data?"

"Oh get a life, fighting isn't everything," said Kabuterimon, looking greatly pleased with himself. "I've never loaded anyone in my life and I just digivolved, and without his digivice doing anything! I think you can too." FanBeemon blew a raspberry at Kabuterimon before going off a little way to sulk. When Kabuterimon finally dedigivolved, he did a little victory dance. "I can digivolve! Woohoo!"

"Come here Scallywag," said Minty.

"Why?" asked Scallywag, feeling as if he'd suddenly done something wrong.

"Just get over here." When Scallywag came over, Minty gave him a hug. "Thanks for the save buddy."

"Anytime," said Scallywag, once more looking insufferably pleased with himself.

Zeden and Lara had been wandering around for what seemed like hours, they couldn't tell. There was this clock they kept on coming across with a knife stuck in it. The fact that it looked like it had been purposefully put there removed most of the temptation to remove it. "I spy with my little eye, something red." Zeden looked at Lara.

"Your eyes don't look little, and why would you be spying on something red?" Lara giggled.

"You don't know about the game I Spy?"

"If I did, I wouldn't have asked you that question would I?" asked Zeden, sounding slightly irritated.

"Sorry. In I Spy, you choose an object and say 'I spy with my little eye, something' and then you say the colour of the object. So you've gotta figure out what red thing I'm looking at."

"Uh... that funny looking gear up there?"

"Nope."

"The hood of that digimon over there?"

"Nope."

"There isn't anything else red around here that you could possibly be looking at!"

"Do you give up?"

"Yes!" Lara pointed at the bandana around his neck, then burst out laughing. "Oh," Zeden said, after finally realizing why she was laughing. "Well that one shoulda been obvious..."

"It's okay, it's not like you can look at your own neck. Now who's the digimon you saw over there?"

"From the looks of it, Phantomon."

"Is he a dangerous digimon?"

"It depends. Did you want me to go talk to him and ask how we can get out of here?"

"That would be nice." So Zeden went over to the Phantomon. "Hey there chum, could you tell me how to get out of this stupid level?" Phantomon turned to look at him.

"Nobody's ever called me chum, they think I'm a horrible villain come to eat them," said Phantomon, sounding mournful.

"And were you?"

"A couple of times, but not every time! Sometimes I just wanted to talk to somebody."

"I see. Do you know a way out?" Phantomon sighed and pointed to what looked like a gate made of gears.

"Go through that."

"Thanks chum." Phantomon waved mournfully and floated off as Zeden ran back over to Lara. "We've just gotta go through that gear gate."

"Didn't you get a bad feeling from it?"

"Most digimon get a bad feeling from exits and entrances to different levels. Mainly because it isn't familiar."

"What if it isn't an exit? What if it's a trap?" Zeden sighed.

"Would you like me to test it for you milady?" he asked, sounding sarcastic with the title. She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Oh please do, kind sir," she said, sounding dreadfully sweet. Zeden made a disgusted sound and marched off.

"Women," he muttered.

Felix and Guilmon plummeted downwards. "Nuclear?"

"Yes Felix?"

"If we die, I just want you to know that you can have my Arwing."

"But if we die, I can't exactly own your Arwing can I?"

"True... well, it was nice knowing..." They landed on something abruptly.

"OUCH!" Once more, they were shooting down towards the ground, but this time, they were on the back of... something. There was too much red hair in their faces for them to be able to tell what it was. When they finally crash landed, they were thrown off before their "ride" came to a complete stop. "Ouch..." moaned the digimon again, twisting his head.

"Whoa... what sort of digimon is that Nuclear?" asked Felix. Nuclear was busy trying to pull his head out of the dirt, so he couldn't reply.

"I'm MetalGreymon," said MetalGreymon. "You landed on that blasted pin in my back! I've been trying to get someone to pull it out, but no one will. Now it's in deeper than before and it freaking hurts!" Felix scrambled up onto MetalGreymon's back and looked around. He soon found what he was looking for. The skin around the pin looked sore, and the pin head was about the size of his fist. He wrapped his hands around it and started pulling. MetalGreymon roared and whipped around, trying to get Felix off.

The prankster frowned and pulled harder, soon, it came out with a burst of data (which he guessed was sort of like blood). He tumbled backwards, the wicked looking pin in his hands. MetalGreymon glared at him for a moment, teeth barred, then winced and rolled his shoulders, before smiling ruefully. "Sorry for trying to get you off, I didn't think getting that pin removed would hurt so much. Thanks."

"Your welcome," said Felix.

"Would someone help me out here?" came Nuclear's muffled voice. MetalGreymon turned.

"Oh, sure." He wrapped his tail around Nuclear's waist and yanked him up. Nuclear dangled upside down for a moment, then dropped to the ground. He sat up and rubbed his head. "Thanks, just don't drop me next time."

Rika groaned for the fifth time since she'd woken up an hour ago. Being in the company of Kenta was what caused this. It was Kazu's presence that made her feel like groaning again, which she promptly did. She'd thought that she might survive, seeing as she was only in the presence of one idiot, and two digimon who were smart (she knew Renamon was, she wasn't so sure about MarineAngemon, mainly because of who his partner was). Now that they'd come across Kazu and Guardromon, she wasn't likely to hear another word of sense for a long time, unless it was from Renamon or Guardramon, who was actually relatively sensible.

Rika stalked off in a random direction, ignoring Kazu's claims that he knew this black and white town with it's checkered streets like the back of his hand. She'd asked him if he'd had a beauty spot on the back of his hand, and he'd said yes. She'd rubbed the spot of sauce off his hand and then told him to prove how he could know his hand so well if he mistook a spot of sauce for a beauty spot. Kazu had insisted that there had been a beauty spot there yesterday, he didn't know how it had disappeared, yadda yadda yadda. Most likely, that other "beauty spot" was a crumb or something that had become smooshed against his hand. She knew smooshed wasn't a real word, but at the moment she needed something to mutter that sounded good to say. And "smooshed" currently fit the bill.

Renamon walked calmly behind her Tamer, conversing occasionally with Guardramon. Kazu was too engaged in a bragging war with Kenta (who was epicly losing) to notice their discussions. And if he wasn't, he wouldn't have bothered to think about it. "So, anyone got any idea how to get out of here?"

"Aww dang it, I was hoping you would." Rika jumped and spun, seein, Lara and Zeden walk out from under an arch. They hadn't been there a moment before...

"How did you get here?" asked Rika, eyeing Zeden suspiciously. She didn't trust him, seeing as he'd switched from fighting her to going to Lara so quickly. It did not make complete sense to her, so she decided to take all things regarding him with a pinch of salt. Or a whole bucket, knowing Rika.

Zeden and Lara came over, and Kazu eyed her. Rika whacked him. "What was that for?" Rika just gave him a look that say _I know what you're up to, you haven't got a chance with her_. Kazu just stuck his tongue out at her... and got whacked again.

"Um... what's going on?" asked Lara, looking slightly confused.

"Don't worry about it, Kazu's being stupid again, which is normal."

"Hey!"

"Suck it up Visor."

"Visor?"

"It's the best I could come up with on short notice," said Rika. "I'm a little preoccupied right now, Kazu."

"Is Visor the best you can do?" Taunted Kazu.

"Sure it isn't, meathead, but my creativity is currently working on trying to figure out how we're going to find the others, and why, specifically, we are in the digital world again."

"I think it's great to be here! There's no school, no parents telling us what to d..."

"You forgot that my Mom landed somewhere in the digital world," said Lara, grinning. Kazu paled.

"Oh no... why couldn't it be a dad who fell through? Mothers try to make you do chores and stuff! Come on Kenta, let's get out of here quickly!" Kazu turned and ran as fast as he could, but that wasn't fast enough to outrun Renamon.

"There is safety in numbers Kazu," she said, sounding just as calm as ever.

Kiko was ranting as she walked along with the woman from Hypnos. "Honestly! They get on the plane before I get back, so I miss the flight, and then they have the nerve to sneak out of the house so they can escape a lecture! And _then_ they get us sucked into some weird world where nothing seems to be normal at all except for the fact we have air to breathe!"

"We're in the digital world madame, part of us is currently data. This means that we might not actually be breathing air." This was the wrong thing to say, apparently, as Kiko started clutching her throat.

"Are you okay?" Kiko looked up, possible lack of oxygen forgotten. In front of her floated a... something. "I'm Lalamon! Who are you?"

"Kiko, this is Yumi."

"Nice to meet you two! Why are you out here in the forest without a digimon to help you out?"

"Well..."

"We were dropped here by some unknown force when we entered the data space," said Yumi.

"Ah, that happens quite often to people coming to the digital world..." Lalamon looked lost in thought for a moment. "Say, are either of you hungry?"

"Yes!" said Kiko.

"Oh good! Come on, the Floramon make excellent food, and Lillymon makes superb desserts!"

"Dog wannabe!"

"Fluffy drool bucket!"

"Oatmeal brain!"

"Oatmeal brain? Where'd you get that one?"

"From the fact that your helicopter ears must have ground your brain into oatmeal when you first digivolved."

"Oooh you son of a Witchmon!"

"Foul language! You're out of the contest!"

"That was a contest? It was war, _war_ I tell you!" Henry rolled his eyes at Terriermon and their companion Labramon's antics. They had had an immediate, friendly, dislike of each other. And it was still quite healthy.

"War? What would you know about war ya little weakling?"

"WEAKLING?" Yelled Terriermon. "I'll give you weakling you...!" Henry somehow guessed that Terriermon was going to utter some sort of digital curse word, and covered his partner's mouth.

"Hush Terriermon."

"But Henry! He's insulting me!"

"And you insulted him right back. What's your point?"

"Why is no one ever on my side?" muttered Terriermon, ignoring the fact that Suzie was usually on his side. The hot desert sun was very thorough in driving most thoughts out of people's heads.

Rally was lost, and she knew it. Even worse, she had no idea where the heck she was. Yes, that sounds the same as being lost, but in this case, it was different. In this case, it meant that she didn't know if she was even in her own world anymore, though the big blue-green ball in the sky seemed to say that she wasn't on Earth anymore. Or at least, not an Earth she knew. And she hadn't seen any other humans. She'd seen odd eyes in the shadows, but that was about it. "Why is no one talking to me?" she grumbled. "I'm not scary, I'm not mean, and I most certainly am not going to attack them!" A low chuckle greeted these words.

"If only digimon knew that when I went past," said a low voice. Rally looked around, half expecting to see some more weird eyes moving away. But instead, she saw what looked like a huge dragon man in grey armor. He had a black body suit on, and a helmet. His eyes were a piercing yellow, and he had blonde hair.

"Oh my..."

"You suffer from the same problem I have, and yet you are still afraid of me," sighed the digimon.

"Not afraid, just... surprised."

"And why are you surprised, little human?"

"First off, I'm eighteen, and unusually tall for my age. Second, there is no way you are going to address me as 'little human' even if you were the size of the whole planet! My name is Rally, and don't you forget it!" The BlackWarGreymon seemed amused.

"Alright then, Rally. Do you know my name?"

"Of course not! I know you're a BlackWarGreymon, but that hardly counts as your name."

"But it is all I have ever been known as."

"Then let's change that, shall we?" she said, giving him a devilishly sweet smile.

"And how do you suggest doing this?"

"I will give you a name."

"Which will be...?"

"Charcoal."

**And we will be checking in with Ai, Mako, Impmon, Suzie, Lopmon, and anyone else who we... oh yeah right, Ryo and Cyberdramon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :P**

**Beelzemon X: I certainly didn't.**

***gives a long-suffering look* What made you dislike it this time?**

**Beelzemon X: The fact that I'm not in it!**

**Beelzemon X, for the sixteenth time: you are my muse, not a character in this story. You aren't going to appear in anything except the author notes!**

**Beelzemon X: It's a crime.**

**ChaosGallantmon: Reviews please, they make us happy.**

**Beelzemon X: **_**Us**_**? Whoa whoa buddy, hold up. There is no making **_**me**_** happy.**

**You've demonstrated that often enough Beelx, you don't have to remind us.**


End file.
